


last night you were in my room, and now my bedsheets smell like you

by Maharetchan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: Sebastian is bored, Minttu and Kimi help.





	last night you were in my room, and now my bedsheets smell like you

Sebastian sighs heavily, as he checks his phone for about the tenth time in less than half an hour, discouraged by the lack of messages that would distract him from the absolute and complete boredom that has been taking a hold of him as he's stuck in one of the VIP lounges at the Ferrari event.

 

He likes to consider himself a professional, capable of smiling, entertaining and sailing through whatever event he might be forced to attend: but after a whole day of shaking hands, listening to the most idiotic conversations imaginable and repeating the same tiresome speeches time after time, even his professionalism is wearing thin.

 

And he finds himself wandering around the room, drinking more champagne than he should, lost and tired out of his mind: he wants to go to bed, to sleep, to rest before the new race is upon all of them and the pressure will start crushing him again. Maybe he'd feel better now about all of it if Lewis hadn't jumped him in the championship, making him feel like an utter failure: maybe he'd be more agreeable and pliant, ready to put appearances before his own feelings.

 

But it is what it is, and the defeat is still sour in his mouth, putting him in the worst possible disposition to please people he doesn't care about.

 

Sebastian retreats on the only empty couch in the room, gulping down more alcohol and feeling extremely thankful for the fact that nobody is coming over to bother him. He searches the room with his eyes until he spots Kimi, busy listening to whatever Sergio is telling him and faking as much interest as he can.

 

Too bad Kimi is shit at faking anything, so he's pretty sure everybody can tell just how annoyed he is, except Sergio who's most likely too busy to listen to himself talking to notice anything else.

 

He laughs to himself, his cheeks hot and his mind focusing more and more on Kimi to escape boredom. He looks so good in his suit, sleek and elegant and beautiful: when their eyes meet and the other man smiles at him, that crooked smile of his that he loves so much. And all Sebastian can think about in the state he's in, it's how beautiful he'd look on his knees, his mouth around his dick, still wearing that suit.

 

Sebastian closes his eyes, trying to calm and collect his thoughts, to think about anything else, but of course failing miserably: it must be the alcohol, he tells himself. And yet that does nothing to derail his mind. It remains fixated of the filthiest images of Kimi he can think of, and he can't help sighing.

 

Minttu appears next to him in a twirl of green fabric and brown hair, bringing some temporary relief to his dirty thoughts by sitting down on the couch and looking at him with a soft and beautiful smile on her face.

 

“Bored?”

 

Sebastian groans and nods, abandoning himself against the pillow as she laughs.

 

“I'm tired, and drunk. I wanna go to bed.”

 

“I don't think you'll be able to do that any time soon, I fear. Still a couple of hours before we even begin, who knows when we'll finish.”

 

He's almost sure he heard himself sobbing. Seb opens his eyes in time to watch Minttu steal the flute from him, drinking whatever champagne was left: and tries really hard not to focus on her lips, but once against fails miserably.

 

She smells good, and her hand is soft, warm and dry when it closes around his, placing it on her lap. Sebastian looks at her through half closed eyes, wishing he could lean in, rest his head on her shoulder like he has done so many times, but instead forces straightens himself, knowing far too well that there are too many people there, too many eyes watching. And that nobody in that room could ever understand.

 

They stay like that for a few minutes, Minttu caressing his hand and Sebastian looking at both her and Kimi through tired and heavy eyes. He focuses on the warmth of her hand, on her beauty and on Kimi.

 

“He looks uncomfortable, should I go rescue him?”

 

He notices that Kimi has given up pretending to be even remotely interested in Sergio, staring at them openly, licking his lips a couple of times in a way that makes Seb's blood rush to his half hard dick.

 

He laughs and shrugs.

 

“Let him suffer a little bit more.”

 

Minttu laughs, squeezing his hand: he wonders sometimes how can she always be so calm and poised, and envies her so much for it. He understands why Kimi fell in love with her: everything about Minttu is beautiful and reassuring, even those hidden parts of her that Seb has come to know very well in the last few months.

 

He's so fixated on her in his drunken state that he notices Kimi only when the other man appears in front of them.

 

“What are you two talking about uh? Can I join in?”

 

Kimi kisses Minttu gently, while their fingers are still entangled, and Sebastian has to repress a moan, shutting his eyes closed and taking very deep breaths: it seems to amuse both of them, because they are smiling when he opens them again.

 

They are both so beautiful, and Sebastian wishes he could have both of them right now, sinking his fingers and teeth into their skins, and hold on to them, pressed against their naked bodies.

 

“Sebastian is bored.”

 

Kimi nods.

 

“Can't say I blame him. Can't fucking deal with any of this for much longer myself.”

 

He feels Minttu take a deep breath next to him. Seb wonder what she's thinking, when a knowing smile appears on her lips: she gets up, kissing Kimi lightly on the mouth; he mourns the loss of her warm body against his, of her soft hands.

 

“I think you two should go get some fresh air. It looks like you really, really need it.”

 

Sebastian watches Kimi inhale deeply at her suggestion, sliding a hand on her back, pulling her close again for another kiss, a longer and more passionate one this time. Seb moans under his breath, praying that nobody in the room is paying attention to the three of them.

 

“What about you? You're not coming?”

 

Minttu shrugs, leaning in one more time to kiss his cheek.

 

“Maybe later. Somebody has to cover for the two of you now.”

 

Sebastian smiles up to Kimi, taking in the way his hands itch to touch him, and how the voices and noises around them seem to have dulled. Kimi sighs deeply, closing his eyes for a moment, before stealing one last glance at Sebastian and walking slowly out of the room.

 

After a few minutes, he follows him.

 

\-----

 

As soon as the door closes behind them, safely locked for good measure, Sebastian pins Kimi against it, kissing him hard without giving him time to do anything other than smile against his mouth and cling to his shoulders.

 

The alcohol makes him feel bold and adventurous, way more than he would usually be in such a risky situation, so he moans into the kiss way louder than he probably should when Kimi rubs his leg against his erection. Sebastian bites his lower lip in response, and Kimi laughs.

 

He already looks properly disheveled, with his tie and jacket slightly crumpled and face open with desire and need. Sebastian is so hard it almost hurts, and the more he looks at him, more he wants to throw Kimi on the little couch in the room and fuck him until he'll be reduced to a sobbing and hypersensitive mess.

 

They kiss again, slowly this time, with Sebastian grabbing Kimi's jacket to bring him closer, ignoring the sounds of protest that escape his mouth. 

 

“Maurizio is going to kill us if we ruin the suits.”

 

Seb laughs, placing soft kisses on Kimi's neck and collarbone as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, finger slipping under the fabric to touch the warm skin underneath, rewarded by the way Kimi's breath and heartbeat accelerate.

 

“Then let's take them off.”

 

“We don't have time for it, Seb...”

 

But he's not even listening to him anymore: he's too focused on the warmth of Kimi's body, on his hard dick pressing against his thigh, on the taste of sweat and skin he has in his mouth after every kiss. And all he wants is to touch more, to watch the other man come undone under him. He cups his face in his hands.

 

“We do, we have time to do whatever we want. Please Kimi, please... I need you. I want you so much...”

 

They take their time with each other, ignoring the chaos and the responsibilities waiting for them right outside their room, focusing only on each other, on how their bodies fit together so perfectly and on the intensity of their feelings.

 

Sebastian eats him out, fingers and tongue teasing Kimi's hole until he's one step away from crying out loud, sobbing and begging for Seb to just fuck him already, sweat glistening on his skin as he lies face down on the couch.

 

He digs his nails into the soft flesh of his thighs, leaves bite marks and beard burns on the sensitive skin: Kimi is so beautiful, so perfect and he can't get enough of him. No matter how many times they can fuck or come into each other, Sebastian always wants more.

 

And he knows his feelings are reciprocated.

 

He allows his mind to focus on Minttu as well: he pictures her naked under Kimi, cheeks red and body arching on the couch as he fucks her. Sebastian moans against the nape of his neck, kissing it as he slowly pushes his dick inside of him, Kimi gasping for air and moaning loudly in surprise.

 

There is a frantic urgency in his thrusts, in the merciless way his hips push and pull in and out of him, reducing Kimi to breathless and helpless mass of flesh, skin, bones and needs under him. He's already close, Seb can tell by the way his hole clenches around his dick.

 

Sebastian tries to take deep breaths to calm himself and regain some composure, because he doesn't want this to be over so quickly: he wants to go slow, to drag and prolong this moment of absolute bliss and freedom for as long as he can.

 

But he's not sure he can, not with Kimi hot and tight around him, and his own need for release building up in his stomach more and more with every thrust. 

 

He can feel pressure and responsibilities being lifted from his shoulders while he is inside Kimi, and it's all he needs to lose himself in the moment, in him, and let go of any restraint he might still have.

 

It's too much, and it feels so good he finds himself sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Kimi's shoulder, nails scratching his hips as his hands desperately grab onto them. 

 

Kimi comes first, a long guttural sound escaping his mouth despite his attempts to muffle it: he comes with Sebastian's hand wrapped around his dick, painstakingly milking the orgasm out of him, until he goes soft.

 

But Sebastian keeps fucking him, his hips hitting him harder and harder, thrusts erratic and desperate as he sinks into his oversensitive body. When he finally follows him, collapsing on top of his back and almost crying in relief as he rides out the orgasm and his mind goes completely numb with pleasure, Sebastian lets himself go, abandoning himself into Kimi's arm as the other man rolls onto his back to hug him close to his chest.

 

He's not sure for how long they stay like this, wrapped into each other as the storm still rages outside their room and real life is waiting behind the door separating their perfect universe from all the rest.

 

Sebastian kisses him, deeply, smiling at him.

 

“We should go back before they come looking for us.”

 

Sebastian nods, but doesn't move at all, wrapping himself even tighter around him.

 

“Not now; in a minute.”

 

And Kimi smiles.


End file.
